


Moe! Mannequin Girls

by MizKTakase



Category: Moe! Ninja Girls (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Drama, Drug Use, Groping, Ninjas - Freeform, Nudity, Sad Ending, Sexual Content, Transformation, mannequins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: Lady Zina has given the Ninja Seeking Club a brand-new pill that can temporarily turn them into dolls, for one hour.  However, they do not know what side effects it may cause for them.





	Moe! Mannequin Girls

One day, the Ninja Seeking Club was visited by a small package from Lady Zina, a woman who is their friend and ally. Yamabuki said, in dark blue hair, wearing her gray winter coat, in a blue and white shirt and skirt, “Hey, look, you guys! A package!”

Enju, a girl in long black hair, wearing her green coat, said, “Bring it in.”

They came in, and joined with the other girls of the Ninja Seeking Club. Akari, a girl in blonde hair, was in her light pink sweater and red skirt, Nanao was in green hair, wearing a green jacket with a yellow outfit, Ricka was with silver hair, in her orange winter vest, white and yellow long sleeved shirt, brown tights, and dark navy shorts, Myu was in her pink hair done in pigtails, dressed in her light pink coat and pink and red checkered shorts, Tengge was with long purple hair, in a pastel yellow jacket with blue frills, a white shirt, and a blue skirt, and Lily was a tall woman in long dark blue hair in a ponytail, in her brown jacket with black gloves, yellow sweater, black and white patterned skirt, and black leggings.

Akari asked, “OH! What’s in it?”

Yamabuki opened the package, as she saw a pack of red tablets inside. Yamabuki read the note:  
“_Dear Ninja Seeking Club._  
Cy & I created a fun new capsule that will help you go incognito, when you’re off to do important missions. I had Cy test them for me, and they seemed stable enough. I call these tablets “Doll Drops”. Swallow the tablet, and you’ll be instantly turned into a mannequin for one hour. NOTE: Side effects may include stiff shoulders, stiff joints, uncontrollable movements, and loss of vision and touch. Use the Doll Drop, responsibly, or in case of emergency.  
Very truly yours, Lady Zina.  
P.S. – Use ONLY one drop, at a time. And do not overdose yourself. I made enough for everyone to test out.”

Enju gasped, “EH?!”

Akari said, “Wow! So cool! It’s like… something out of a science lab!”

Nanao blushed, “Hmm… A doll for one hour?”

Enju cried, “Why did she make us test these, _before _she ask us? What kind of ridiculous tablets are they?”

Lily said, “Well, they seem rather convincing. We do owe Lily the favor. And since the boys are not here, let’s.”

Enju pleaded, “Wah-wah-wah-wah, wait!”

Tengge smiled, “I say that it’s a great idea. She told us to test it out.”

Enju cried, “NO! But…”

Myu smiled, “I don’t mind it.”

Ricka replied, “Have no problem.”

Akari nods, “Yep!”

Yamabuki smiled, “So, what do we say, fam? Try ‘er out? I say that’d be a fun idea!”

Akari said, “Huh… Well, there’s only eight of us, and enough for _nine _tablets.”

Enju said, “Nine? But who do we know will join us in this test?”

They thought, as Myu smiled, “I know. Hotaru-senpai will assist us!”

Lily smiled, “Great idea!”

Ricka said, “Lovely.”

* * *

The girls arrived at the Dorobune Shrine, as they went to see Hotaru. Unfortunately, she was a no-show. They were visited by a small girl with white hair, wearing a long gray shirt with the letters “SNB” on the front. The girl said, “Yes?”

Akari said, “Hi, Mashiro. Would you like us to see Hotaru?”

Mashiro said, “She’s not here. She left for school, earlier, but she hasn’t returned, yet.”

Akari sighed, “Oh, darn.”

Ricka smiled, “Shall we?”

Yamabuki said, “I guess you’ll have to do, Mashiro.”

Nanao gasped, “NO! NOT MY MASHIRO!”

Mashiro asked, “_Your _Mashiro?”

Lily said, “May we come in? Hotaru wouldn’t mind.”

Mashiro said, “Uh, sure… But I do mind. But okay.”

They went inside, as Yamabuki were in the other room, showing the tablets to the others. Yamabuki said, “The Doll Drops are workable for one hour.” She held up some red tablets and said, “Ta-da! Zina whipped these up for us, in case we disguise ourselves as dolls. One gulp, and the effects will last for only one hour. But after that, we move again.”

Mashiro asked, “One hour? Does it work?”

Yamabuki said, “I don’t know. Zina’s still testing it.”

Enju roared, “THEN WHY DID SHE MAKE THESE, SUOU-SAN!”

Lily said, “Enju, please. We should be able to test it together. Who knows what may happen? I mean, it’s only _one _hour long.”

Tengge smiled, “I hope I keep my alluring beauty.”

Enju sighed, “Tengge-san. I don’t know…”

Ricka replied, “We should.”

Enju was worried, “Well, I’m not so sure…”

Yamabuki barked, “Well, if you’re so smart, _you _test it!”

Enju barked, “FINE! I will!”

She took a tablet, as she asked, “May I have some water, please?”

Yamabuki said, “NO! NO water. Swallow whole. Don’t worry, it’s pea-shaped.”

Ricka said, “…as your head.”

Yamabuki replied, “What about brains?”

Enju swallowed the tablet and said, “Well, let’s hope this works. But… Suou-san, this better not be a flub…”

She started to slowly move, “If this tablet fails… we should… try… annnnnnn…”

She was forcefully posed with her right hand on her hip and her head slightly turning to her left. Her face was all expressionless with a mild smile. Yamabuki cried, “IT WORKED! And it’s only temporarily.”

Myu cried, “Enju-senpai!”

Ricka gasped, “Unbelievable!”

Nanao cried, “She’s a mannequin!”

Lily said, “One hour? As a doll? Wouldn’t it be thirty minutes?”

Akari waved her hand to Enju’s face and said, “uh… … … Enju?” She knocked on her head and whispered, “I think she’s stiffened to plastic.”

Nanao whispered, “Wow… Huh?” She gripped Enju’s breasts and said, “But… she’s soft…”

Yamabuki said, “Like I said, it only halts your body for one hour. You’re not dead. You just don’t breathe or move or anything. But you’re still alive.”

Mashiro barked, “Nonsense!”

Nanao shivered, “And her skin is still warm.”

Myu gasped, “Hau?”

Tengge smiled, “I see… I’ll try one.”

Lily stated, “NO! Tengge, I don’t think we should…”

Yamabuki huffed, “Babies. Look! I’ll try one!”

Akari gasped, “Wait! Yamabuki, are you sure?”

Yamabuki smiled, “Trust me, fam. I’ll show you.”

She gulped down a tablet and said, “See? Now…”

She smirked, “You girls shouldn’t be afraid. It’s a harmless… little… afffftrrrrrrrrrrr…”

Yamabuki was posed with her arms out, and her mouth smiling. Myu cried, “Yamabuki-senpai!”

Ricka & Tengge examined her, as Tengge moved her fingers towards her eyes. They did not move or roll. She said, “No response…”

Lily gasped, “Oh, my god… it worked…”

Ricka whispered, “Ninja dolls?”

Mashiro said, “Oh, dear… It’s like a placebo gone wrong.”

The others nod in agreement, as Ricka placed Yamabuki next to Enju. Akari grabbed a red tablet and said, “Well, here’s to an hour, guys!”

Nanao smiled, “Bottoms up!”

They each take a red tablet, including Mashiro. They gulped it down, and then waited.

* * *

But minutes later, all the girls posed as mannequins, all in one room. Lily posed with her mouth open a little bit, and her body standing straight, with her left arm up. Tengge was posing with a wink and a kissing gesture, with her right finger on her lip, and her left hand near her abdomen. Nanao was also posed, next to Yamabuki, with her face in an emotionless state, with her head turned to the right, and her left arm near her breasts. Myu was posed next to Enju, who was standing in a cute stance, with her hands out, and a smile on her face. Ricka was posed with her hands on her hip, and with her expressionless look on her face, tilting her head to the left. Akari was posed with her right arm up, in waving pose, and her face with a happy smile on her face. Even Mashiro was posed, standing straight, with her arms up in a doggy pose. Each girl had become a lifeless mannequin, realistic, soft, and lifelike. They each waited an hour for the effects to wear off… but…

* * *

Time passed, as a few girls visited the shrine, seeing the beautiful ninja girl mannequins. Two girls, in particular, saw an eye on Tengge. She blushed, as the girl in black hair and glasses said, “Beautiful. She’s a lifelike doll of a perfect woman.”

A girl in blonde hair said, “That’s nothing. Look at this one. And look…” She rubbed Lily’s right breast and said, “So soft and pure.”

The girl in black hair smiled, “Yeah… Even her lips are real and soft.”

“She reminds me of my mother, when she was young and wholesome.”

They approached the mannequin of Nanao, as the blonde said, “Ah, beautiful… Her green hair flowing, and her soft boobs are so huge.”

The girl in red hair, done in a ponytail, said, “You’re kidding! Her boobs rock! They’re as big as the other mannequin… Almost…”

She pointed at Myuu, and responded, “She’s so firm.” She squeezed her breasts and said, “Soft… and firm. Why, they look real to us.”

The girl in black smiled, “Indeed. Such craftsmanship. Even this girl.” She examined under Yamabuki’s skirt, and said, “Hey, look! They have real panties, and real hair… AHEM!”

The blonde girl said, “Really? I wanna see it…”

They peeked under Yamabuki’s skirt, seeing her panties. The blonde lifted the skirt up, and the black-haired girl stroke her butt. She nodded, “Purely a thing of absolute beauty… and a hot ass to boot.”

The blonde said, “That’s nothing. This girl in green, in black hair, she’s a perfect gift of Venus.”

She giggled, as she clamped onto Enju’s breasts, and then smiled, “I know it’s wrong of my hands to do this, but I’m enjoying this, so much.”

The girl in red slapped Ricka’s butt and said, “It’s too bad that they cannot feel it.”

The blonde girl huffed, “Please. Don’t you think they’d yelp, if they saw you do that? They can’t feel it.”

The girl in black smiled, “Aw… how adorable…” She stared at Mashiro, and smiled, “What a cutie… She’s small and petite, and looks like a stray dog…”

The girls giggled, as they saw Mashiro, posing like a dog. The girl in red fluffed her white hair and said, “Indeed. She’s like a tame animal. But she’s too adorable to behold.”

The girl in black smiled, as she said, “My hero…” She kissed Akari on the cheek.

They asked, “Eh?”

The girl in black said, “This girl reminds me of a ninja in my dreams. I was caught in a corner by an evil elf that wanted to devour my heart, but this beautiful blonde ninja in red came to my rescue. It shot fire in the direction of the elf, and he melted away. After that, she smiled to me and held her hand out, lifting me up.”

She hugged the motionless Akari and said, “I wish I would meet someone like her… But I guess I don’t know where to find one.”

The girl in red said, “We should head back home. Come on. Dinner will be ready, soon.”

The girls departed from the shrine, after viewing and touching the newest exhibit in the shrine, though, it doesn’t look much like an exhibit. The girls remained lifeless and still, thanks to the red tablets Zina gave them.

* * *

That night, Zina, a woman in a revealing red kimono and red hair, appeared in the shrine, as she saw the mannequins.

She responded, “Perhaps I made the pills too strong. Cy analyzed that batch I previously made, and I think I put in too much of Component K. Well, not that it matters, anyways… We’ll have to try again, and maybe work on an antidote… though… at this rate, I doubt they will try the antidote, since they’re stuck like this. Oh, well. At least I’ll keep all of you company, until then.”

She approached Enju, and then proceeded to remove her long black hair. She placed it into a basket, leaving Enju bald. Zina then removed her clothing, showing her bare-naked body. She then placed her body in a metal cart, and laid her down in the cart. Her clothes and hair were neatly folded up inside the basket. She turned to Akari next, and removed her hair, too.

Minutes later, every girl that was frozen stiff became a naked and hairless mannequin, lying in the metal cart. Zina then placed the huge basket down, consisting of the girls’ hair and clothing. She said to them, “Time to go. But don’t worry. Your lives here are already over. I don’t know what to do to save you all, but… I guess we’ll think of something. If it fails, I can always sell you as _Sex Store Mannequins_. You are very realistic looking. Anyways, off we go.”

She rolled them away, heading off to someplace where the girls would be, in their frozen forms. Each girl of the Ninja Seeking Club was turned into a mannequin, and remained that way forever. Zina never found a cure, and she sold them all away to a mall in Mizaki City. The ninjas were no longer ninjas. They were now _display store mannequins_.


End file.
